RAIFU
by Konno Asuka
Summary: " aku putus dengan naruto," / " aku teman naru chan. haruno sakura," / "naruto," / "aku ingin sasuke bahagia bersama orang yang tulus mencintainya bukan orang lemah sepertiku. Aku sudah cukup membuat sasuke menderita karenaku yang tak becus ini," /
1. Chapter 1

**RAIFU**

**Disclaimer : Om masashi kishimoto. Miss you om XD**

**Pairing : Sasunaru slight Itakyuu dlln**

**Genre : Drama, family,sedikit humor norak and gak lucu, romance.**

**Warning : shonen ia, humor garing dan gak lucu, cerita abal-abal, alur berantakan, drama yang gak berasa,dlln.**

**Chapie 1**

Nampak mentari bersinar dari ufuk sebelah timur. Langkah kaki serta iringan suara percikan basah air yang ditimbulkan hujan semalam masih terdengar jelas ditelinga seorang pemuda bersurai blonde yang kini tengah melangkahkan kakinya bersama sebuah boot yang melekat dikakinya dan tak lupa payung biru besar yang juga menemani jalannya. tadi malam sempat hujan tapi nampaknya pagi inipun matahari enggan bangun dari tidurnya dan tergantikan oleh rintik kecil-kecil yang kelihatannya sengaja tuhan berikan untuk menutup rasa kalut dari pemuda yang kini terus berjalan dengan linangan kristal bening jatuh dari kedua mata birunya.

" kau tahu suke, ada kalanya kita harus melpaskan sesuatu yang berharga untuk kebahagiaan orang lain," ucap pemuda blonde aka naruto yang kini tengah tidur terlentang disebuah kasur berukuran king size dengan posisi tangan dan kaki melebar sehingga hampir seluruh kasur ia kuasai untuk dirinya sendiri.

"hn,dobe," ucap pemuda yang dipanggil suke aka sasuke yang kini tengah duduk dilantai dekat dengan kasurnya sambil memainkan gagdet canggih miliknya dengan sesekali tersenyum kecil saat memandang kearah layar kecil dari barang yang kini ia pegang.

"teme,bagaimana perasaanmu saat itu benar-benar terjadi? Apakah kau akan mempertahankannya atau mungkin melepaskannya begitu saja?," ucap naruto sambil terus tertidur dengan arah pandangan terus lurus kearah langit-langit kamar sasuke.

"hn,dobe,"ucap sasuke cuek.

" kalau aku sich tidak keberatan melepas hal yang berharga itu asal...," ucap naruto terpotong karena memang ia tak melanjutkan kalimatnya itu.

"hn,dobe," ucapnya sama dan sudah ketiga kalinya.

" aku mau pulang!," ucap pemuda blonde itu yang kini mencoba berdiri dari posisi tidurnya tadi.

"hn,dob...APA?, kenapa pulang? Ini masih sangat pagi dan kau lihat diluar masih hujan," ucap sasuke berdiri dari duduknya dan meletakkan gadgetnya dimeja kecil dekat ia duduk tadi.

Sementara naruto dengan cuek bebek ia melangkah keluar kamar. Sasuke yang melihatnya bergegas mengikuti naruto untuk mencegahnya pulang. 'HELL,, ada apalagi dengan anak satu ini!?,' batin sasuke sedikit marah. Segera saja ia tarik tangan naruto untuk berhenti memasang sebelah sepatu bootnya.

"ada apa?," ucap naruto dengan wajah datar.

"ada apa denganmu dobe? Berhentilah bersikap ambigu seperti ini!," ucap sasuke sedikit kesal.

"aku tak apa-apa," ucap naruto yang kini selesai memasang sepatu bootnya.

"naruto! Kau darimana saja? Kau tahu dari tadi aku mencarimu! Bisakah kau hilangkan kebiasaan anehmu setiap hari ini,?," ucap seorang pemuda bersurai oranye dan memandang objek didepannya dengan tampang sangar.

Naruto hanya diam saja. Ia menatap orang didepannya dengan datar. Dan sedetik kemudian ia pergi meninggalkan pemuda oranye seolah itu biasa terjadi.

"HEY BODOH! YANG KUTANYA ITU KAU BUKAN BATU JAWAB,BODOH?," teriak pria surai oranye tadi mencak-mencak tak jelas. Sementara yang dipanggil cuek dan terus berjalan menuju lantai 2 tempat kamarnya berada tapi sebelum menaiki anak tangga ia terdiam sejenak, lalu menoleh kebelakang.

" kyuu-nii,"ucap pemuda blonde itu.

"heh?," ucap kyuu-nii aka kyuubi berhenti dari acara mencak-mencak gak jelasnya itu

"aku tak apa, jadi jangan khawatirkan dan maaf," ucap naruto sebentar lalu meninggalkan kyuubi dalam keadaan cengo'.

'ada apa dengan anak itu,lagi?,' batin kyuubi tersadar dalam keadaan cengo'nya.

Naruto menjatuhkan dirinya keatas kasur. Ia terus saja menatap langit-langit kamarnya. Seolah hanya tempat itu lah yang tahu apa yang dipikirkan pemuda blonde itu.

"andai...," ucapnya naruto terhenti karena memang ia sengaja tidak ingin melanjutkan kata-katanya. Naruto menatap langit-langit kamarnya sama seperti apa yang tadi ia lakukan dikamar sasuke.

"ish, sudahlah. Aku mau tidur," ucap naruto lalu memejamkan matanya.

"Naru_chan,tunggu aku ! jangan tinggalkan aku!," teriak seorang anak kecil berusia 5 tahun. Dengan rambut indigo dan mata lavendernya.

"ayo hina_chan,kejar aku! Sini sini sini! Kalau bisa kau tangkap aku. Weeek," ucap naruto terus berlari berusaha menjauhi hina_chan aka hinata yang kini terlihat lesu karena tak kuat berlari.

"tung...tung...guuu aku naru_chan. hiks...hiks hinata capek..hiks..hiks," ucap gadis itu sambil menangis karena tak bisa mengejar bocah yang seumuran dengannya yang kini tengah berlari didepannya.

"tidak hina_chan, sebelum kau menangkapku...weeek,"ucap bocah surai blonde itu menambah laju larinya dan berusaha lebih jauh lagi meninggalkan hinata.

"naru_chan...hiks..,"ucap hinata terpotong ketika sebuah motor bebek lengkap dengan seorang pengemudi melaju dengan kencang kearah hinata. Dan tiba-tiba...

#DUUUK #

Tubuh hinata terjatuh ketika motor itu menyerempet hinata.

"hina_chan...!,"

"naru_chan...hiks...hiks...hiks..sakit,"

TET...TET...TEEEEET

"HINATA...," teriak naruto ketika melihat hinata yang baru saja terserempet motor kini terlindas sebuah truk.

"HINATAAAA!," teriak naruto terbangun dari tidurnya. Wajahnya nampak pucat. Keringat deras mengucur dengan deras disekujur tubuhnya.

#BRAAK#

"narutooooo!,apa yang terjadi?," teriak kyuubi yang sebelumnya mendobrak pintu kamar naruto dengan tidak berperi kepintuan sehingga menyebabkan engsel pintu dan knop pintu mengalami rusak berat dan mungkin akan sulit diperbaiki.

"ada apa naruto? Apa yang terjadi?," ucap kyuubi khawatir melihat kondisi naruto yang tidak lazim ini.

"kyuuu...hiks... .. .kyuuu," ucap naruto mulai menangis.

"apa kau mimpi buruk,lagi?," ucap kyuubi menghampiri naruto dan memeluknya berusaha menenangkan naruto.

"ini salahku, kyuu. Ini semua salahku. Aku yang membunuhnya kyuu," kata naruto menangis dalam dekapan kyuubi.

" ini bukan salahmu. Itu semua kecelakaan," ucap kyuubi lembut.

" ini semua salahku. Harusnya aku yang mati bukan kyuu-nii,harus hinata bukan aku saja," histeris naruto dengan linangan air mata yang mengucur adiknya seperti ini kyuubi hanya bisa meringis kecil melihat penderitaan naruto. Kyuubi tahu kalau naruto menderita dan ini semua salahnya. Harusnya ia yang disalahkan untuk apa yang terjadi pada adiknya ini.

Saat kyuubi berumur 8 tahun namikaze minato dan uzumaki kushina-ayah dan ibunya- meninggal dunia dan saat itu naruto masih berumur 4 tahun. Kematiannya dikarenakan kecelakaan pesawat terbang yang menurut informasi yang ia dapatkan pesawat yang dinaiki ayah dan ibunya terjatuh di samudra atlantik dikarenakan cuaca buruk. Dan disaat itu juga kyuubi dan naruto menjadi yatim piatu. kyuubi tahu ini kesalahannya karena ia memaksa ayah dan ibunya yang berada dicalifornia untuk pulang sebelum tanggal 25 desember karena kyuubi ingin sekali merayakan natal bersama dengan keluarganya. Tapi yang terjadi justru ia harus kehilangan kedua orang tuanya tepat hari natal. Hari yang sudah ia rencanakan sebagai hari berkumpulnya bersama keluarga justru hari berduka cita untuk seluruh keluarga. Dan kyuubi menyalahkan dirinya atas apa yang terjadi pada kedua orang tuanya. Ia selalu berandai-andai bila saja ia tak memaksakan kehendaknya pada kedua orang tuanya mungkin saat ini ia masih bisa berkumpul menjadi sebuah keluarga yang utuh. Sedangkan naruto, entahlah kyuubi juga tak tahu. Karena saat upacara pemakaman kedua orang tuanya naruto tidak menangis ataupun berteriak histeris. Ia hanya diam dan menatap nisan kedua orang tuanya dengan mata layu seolah ia telah kehilangan cahaya dalam hidupnya. Dan yang paling membuat batin kyuubi sesak saat naruto mengatakan dengan suara sendu ' kyuu-nii, kenapa tousan dan kaasan pergi? Apakah tousan dan kaasan membenci kita? Harusnya tousan dan kaasan mengajak kita,' ucap naruto saat itu tanpa senyum dan tanpa tangisan hanya wajah datar yang layu. Dan menurut kyuubi itu adalah kesalahannya.

Apalagi ditambah tragedi meninggalnya sahabat kecil naruto. Hinata. Seluruh orang berduka cita. Apalagi keluarga hyuuga yang nampak menangis histeris seolah tak menerima apa yang telah digariskan oleh tuhan. Namun akhirnya keluarga hyuuga berusaha untuk menerima dan tak pernah sedikitpun menyalahkan naruto atas apa yang telah terjadi kepada hinata. Namun yang kyuubi lihat justru naruto menyalahkan dirinya dan tak pernah bisa memaafkan dirinya karena ia merasa apa yang terjadi pada hinata 100% kesalahannya. Dan naruto selalu dihantui oleh bayang-bayang tentang kejadian itu. seolah hanya itu saja memory masa lalu yang ada dalam benak naruto.

" apa kau yakin dia baik-baik saja?," ucap kyuubi gelisah. Ia berdiri di samping ranjang naruto dengan seorang pria berjas putih layaknya seorang dokter yang kini duduk dipinggir ranjang.

" ya, dia baik-baik saja malah bisa dibilang ia sehat. Namun nampaknya ia kurang tidur dan kejiwaan adikmu nampak terganggu seperti ada suatu masalah yang membuatnya tidak bisa lepas dan selalu membuatnya gelisah,ada apa sebenarnya kyuu?," ucap pria tersebut sambil menatap pria yang kini ada didepannya dengan tatapan menyelidik.

" entahlah, aku rasa ia hanya trauma saja. Kau tahu naruto pernah melihat sahabatnya saat ia masih kecil mati dihadapannya langsung dengan cara yang tak lazim,"ungkap kyuubi memberi isyarat pada dokter itu untuk meninggalkan naruto yang kini sudah tertidur nyenyak atau bisa dibilang tadi dokter itu menyuntikkan obat penenang untuk naruto.

"baiklah,lalu?," ucap dokter itu yang kini menjatuhkan bokong sexynya kesebuah sofa berwarna soft orange.

"lalu apa?," kata kyuubi yang kini datang mendekati dokter itu dengan membawa 2 kotak jus rasa apel dan keripik apel(maniak apel). Dan meletakkannya dimeja ruang tamu dan juga tempat dokter itu berada.

"hadiahku kyuu atau bisa kau bilang bayaran untuk pelayanan ku yang langsung datang kerumah pasien padahal ada puluhan bahkan ratusan orang yang kini menunggu untuk diobati olehku,kyuu," ucap pria itu dengan tampang ganteng bin maksud dich dokter kyuubi mengambil jarak sedikit lebih jauh lagi.

"kau mau kupukul keriput! Atau kau pilih yang mana tangan kiri rumah sakit atau tangan kanan yang langsung akan mengantarmu untuk tidur selama-lamanya,hm?," kata kyuubi mengepal kedua tangannya tepat didepan dokter ehemkeriputehem aka itachi.

"aku tidak mau itu kyuu, aku cuman mau," ucap itachi terhenti.

~CUP

"itu sudah cukup untuk membayarnya my honey," kata itachi ngeloyor pergi setelah mencuri cium singkat dari kyuubi dan membuat kyuubi mematung plus wajah yang merah layaknya buah kesenangannya apel.

"AWAAAAS KAU KERIPUT SIALAN, " teriak kyuubi mencak-mencak (lagi) dan terus saja mengumpat tidak jelas.

TBC

**Akhirnya selesai juga chapie 1.. prok-prok # nangis gaje. Sebenarnya buat pic ini juga gak sengaja Untuk ngisi waktu luang yang amat pendek ini sebelum berbagai macam ujian yang sedang menanti didepan mata. Huuuu T.T. rasanya capek banget harus belajar tiap hari untuk UN yang bentar lagi nich. Bulan april. Doain ya biar lulus dan dapat nilai yang bagus. Amien. Arigatou untuk reader yang bersedia membaca fic abal ini. Pasti dalam waktu dekat ini chapie 2 bakal update jadi tenang aja. Sankyuu.**


	2. Chapter 2

**RAIFU**

**Chapie 2**

#TENG TENG TENG TENG#

Alunan nada dari bel sekolah sebuah sekolah bertaraf internasional untuk tingkat menengah atas berbunyi dengan merdu. Beberapa siswa maupun siswi yang masih ada diarea luar sekolah saling berlomba untuk mencapai gerbang sekolah. Bagaikan perlombaan marathon, mereka saling beradu untuk menjadi pemenang. Tapi ada juga siswa/siswi yang masih dengan santainya berjalan walau gerbang sekolah sudah hampir tertutup.

Sesosok siluet pemuda jabrik bersurai cokelat dengan tanda segitiga merah berada dipipi kanan dan kiri kini tengah tertawa riang karena berhasil masuk kedalam area sekolah dengan selamat dan menjadi satu-satunya siswa yang berhasil masuk dengan kelebaran gerbang yang tinggal 30 cm alias hampir tertutup tapi masih bisa masuk hanya dengan kelebaran gerbang tinggal 30 cm.

"kau berhasil?," tanya shikamaru yang kini duduk dengan santai dibangkunya sambil sesekali menguap.

'tentu saja. Aku gituloh," ucapnya bangga.

" hah, dasar!," umpat shikamaru teman pemuda jabrik cokelat ini.

" hohoho... aku sich inuzuka kiba berhasil, weeeek," ucapnya memeletkan lidah dan tersenyum bangga seolah ia memenangkan piala oscar padahal (-_-).

"jadi,mana naruto?," tanya shikamaru. karena setahunya naruto adalah teman senasib seperjuangan dengan kiba dalam hal yang mereka membanggakan- hampir telat- dan itu terjadi hampir setiap harinya.

"aku juga tak tahu. Kau tahu akhir-akhir ini naruto jarang bersamaku," ucap kiba meletakkan tasnya diatas meja dan mendudukkan dirinya disamping shikamaru.

"hmm, apa naruto tidak masuk lagi?," tanya shikamaru lagi. Menopangkan dagunya dengan kedua tangannya yang kini bertumpu pada meja.

" kelihatannya begitu, tunggu! Aku akan tanya pada uchiha,mungkin saja dia tahu. Kau tahu bukan mereka itu errr... dekat.. atau mungkin bisa dibilang mereka terlalu dekat untuk seorang teman tentunya," ucap kiba sungkan seolah hal itu bukan hal yang lumrah jika benar-benar ada hubungan shonen-ai antara sasu and naru.

" coba saja, aku tak yakin dia akan jawab," kata shikamaru pasti sambil menguap(lagi) dan mulai menutup matanya.

"ish.. kau ini tidur mulu," sindir kiba. Bangun dari tempat duduknya menuju tempat sasuke berada.

"hay,sas," kenal kiba pada sasuke dengan senyum canggung karena ia memang tak pernah akrab dengan sasuke. Sasuke yang mendengar namanya disebut hanya melirik namun kemudian mulai mengfokuskan dirinya pada buku ensklopedia setebal 40 cm.

" anuu..itu..anu itu..gini loch..aku..anu," gugup kiba seolah ia sedang mencoba menyatakan cintanya pada sasuke.

"bicaralah,anjing!," ucap sasuke cuek.

"APA KAU BILANG!BERANI-BERANINYA KAU BILANG AKU INI ANJING,CARI MATI KAU HAH?," teriak kiba membahana.

"aku mengatakan sesuai kenyataan, bukankah kau pernah bilang kalau kau ingin sekali menjadi anak anjing," ucap sasuke santai.

"HEY KAU DA...," teriak kiba terhenti ' kenapa sasuke bisa tahu kalau aku punya cita-cita jadi anak anjing,jangan-jangan naruto yang bilang," batin kiba antara bego dan oon gak bisa dibedain(masak cita-cita jadi anjing)(-_-).

"huh tenang kiba tenang! Kamu orang yang paling sabar didunia ini. Jadi tenang kiba," kata kiba yang entah kini tengah berbicara dengan siapa.

"jadi?," tanya sasuke menaikkan sebelah alisnya mencoba menanyakan maksud kiba yang tiba-tiba datang menghampirinya.

"aku cuman mau tanya kemana naruto?," tanya kiba santai.

" tidak tahu," jawab sasuke sama santainya pula.

" tapi bukankah kau sahabatnya?,"tanya kiba pada sasuke.

"KAKASHI SENSEI DATANG WOY! BUBAR-BUBAR-BUBAR,"teriak seorang anak yang dari tadi mengawasi keadaan sementara teman-temannya melakukan kegiatan tak lazim. Ada yang nyalon(cowok),ngegosip(cewek),arisan(cowok-cewek),bahkan belajar(cuman sasuke),and tidur. Bak seorang yang profesional tak sampai 1 menit keadaan kelas menjadi hal yang lazim layaknya sebuah kelas.

" ohayo," kata kakashi tersenyum dengan ramah.

"ohayo,sensei," serempak siswa dan siswi menjawab dengan sedikit berteriak. Kakashi mengedarkan pandangannya pada seluruh penjuru kelas. Hal ini biasa dilakukan kakashi ketika awal mula ingin memulai pelajaran. Namun, pandangan kakashi terhenti kesebuah bangku kosong samping sasuke yang biasanya ditempati oleh bocah bodoh (menurutnya) dengan kepala kuning dan tentu saja campuran wajah manis dan juga imut serta cantik menjadi satu perpaduan itu kini terlihat sunyi senyap. Padahal tuch bangku yang bakal rame sendiri jika pelajaran kakashi dimulai dan kakashi tidak tahu apa sebenarnya dilakukan anak itu ketika pelajarannya kenapa diantara 36 murid yang berada dikelas itu hanya suara merdu-cempreng- naruto saja yang terdengaar ditelinganya.

"Uchiha_san, kemana Namikaze naruto teman sebangkumu?," tanya kakashi pada sasuke yang dari tadi sibuk dengan buku ensklopedinya.

"hn," jawab sasuke tidak sopan. Mendengar itu kakashi hanya bisa menghela nafas. Ia sudah hafal betul dengan kebiasaan sasuke yang minim ekpresi, minim suara, minim gerak, dan tentu saja tidak minim otak.

"baiklah mari kita mulai pelajarannya,coba buka halaman 278," perintah kakashi pada seluruh siswanya.

* * *

OooOooOooO

"ehh...hmm," erang naruto terbangun dari tidurnya. Ia memegangi kepalanya yang nampak amat sangat berat sehingga ia harus berpegangan pada penyangga ranjang agar tubuhnya tak limbung.

" sudah bangun? Sudah merasa baikkan?," tanya seorang pria bersurai raven aka sasuke yang kini duduk disamping ranjang sambil membaca buku dan tak lupa sebuah kaca mata bertengger dihidungnya.

'sasuke? Apa yang kau lakukan disini?," tanya naruto sedikit bingung dengan keberadaan sasuke.

"aku sedang menemanimu," jawab sasuke santai dan meletakkan bukunya di meja belajar milik naruto yang kebetulan tak jauh dari tempat ia duduk saat ini

" kenapa kau tidak sekolah?," tanya naruto lagi sambil memegangi kepalnya yang kini berdenyut.

"sekolah sudah bubar dan langsung saja datang menemuimu," ucap sasuke tersenyum lembut dan menghampiri naruto. Dan mulai mengelus-elus kepala naruto.

"jangan sentuh aku!," tepis naruto yang tentu saja hal itu membuat sasuke kaget.

"kenapa?," tanya sasuke kecewa.

"aku...aku tidak ada apa-apa," kilah naruto sambil memegangi kepalanya yang nampak masih saja sakit.

"minumlah," pinta sasuke menyerahkan segelas air putih dekat meja kecil samping ranjang.

"arigatou," ucap naruto meneguk air yang diberikan sasuke.

"kau yakin baik-baik saja?," tanya sasuke sambil mengambil gelas yang telah kosong dari naruto.

"ehm," angguk naruto sedikit lebih baikkan dari sakit kepalanya.

"baguslah kalau begitu, kau lapar?," tanya sasuke lagi lembut dan penuh perhatian seperti bukan sasuke saja.

"tidak suke, tidak usah," tolak naruto memalingkan wajahnya.

"hn,"

"suke,"

"hn?,"

" aku...aku aku..,"

"ya ?,"

"lebih baik kita akhiri hubungan kita,suke,"

Hati sasuke tercelos kaget mendengar ucap singkat naruto yang jujur saja membuat sasuke lebih memilih mati ketimbang mendengarkan hal yang menurut sasuke tabu ini. Ia terlalu mencintai naruto. sangat amat amat mencintainya.

" kau serius? Ini tidak lucu, apa salahku? Kenapa tiba-tiba kau memutuskan hal seperti ini. Aku tidak mau," kata sasuke menaikkan suaranya 1 oktaf lebih tinggi. Sementara naruto hanya menunduk takut.

"jawab naruto! jawab!,"amarah sasuke. Namun naruto hanya menunduk seolah kata-katanya tadi sudah mutlak adanya dan tak bisa berubah lagi.

"ku mohon jawab aku naruto. Kau tahu bukan aku sangat mencintaimu. Kenapa kau ..? apa salahku," kata sasuke mulai sayu karena naruto tak kunjung membuka suara.

"maaf," singkat naruto dan memalingkan wajahnya.

" aku mengerti. Maaf sudah membuat hidupmu susah. Aku pergi,"

* * *

OooOooOooO

" ,papi, and otouto sayang dimana kalian? Orang paling ganteng didunia sudah pulang," teriak itachi membahana. Wajahnya nampak berseri-seri. Ini mungkin efek dari kecupan singkat yang diperoleh dari bakat mencurinya. Dan ini memberikan energi penuh seharian untuk itachi.

" kau sudah pulang itachi?," tanya seorang seorang wanita cantik yang kini mulai nonggol dari balik dapur.

"ia haha,mana daddy and my litte brother ?," ucap itachi sok english.

"hah?," tanya mikoto tidak mengerti dengan bahasa campuran itachi yang semrawut.

"tidak jadi dech," kata itachi lesu

'punya ibu rada deso memang merepotkan'batin itachi durhaka gak sadar kalau dirinya lebih deso bahkan katrok dan keriputan untuk ukuran pria usia 20-an.

"oh yasudah,"

"haha mana chici dan otouto?,"

"chichimu sedang berkebun. Kau tahu bukan sejak ada sosialisasi 1 minggu yang lalu chichimu langsung membeli banyak bibit sayur dan buah-buahan dan menanamnya di halaman belakang. Coba aja kita gak punya halaman belakang udach di garuk nich lantai buat obsesi kebun alaynya itu," curhat mikoto pada anak tercintanya.

"alay?,"

" ia alay, kamu belum tahu ya chi? Begini loch! Kemarin chichi loe jingkrak guling-guling kesenengan gegara sayur dan buahnya mulai tubuh meskipun itu cuman tunas doank. And setelah itu chichi loe mau nandai tuch sayur biar gak ketuker. Masa' namanya tomat jadi 'Otomate my lophe' , bayam jadi bayuam lezuat dan bawang jadi biwang beut," ucap mikoto diselipkan logat gaul dan wajah rada enek bayangin suami satu-satunya jadi alayer berikutnya setelah anak pertamanya donk. Sedangkan itachi sudah mangap-mangap gak nyangka chichinya yang biasanya datar berubah jadi rada alay.

"ooke, lalu otouto?," tanya itachi sekali lagi.

" gak tahu tuch. Pulang-pulang dia langsung banting pintu kamarnya. Kayaknya tuch anak galau dech," tebak mikoto yang sok tahu.

" aku naik dulu ya haha, kalau masakannya sudah jadi calling aku yach atau setidaknya bbm aku atau mungkin kita we chat-an. Oke," teriak itachi kurang ajar padahal ia sudah tahu kalau haha-nya yang satu ini gapteknya minta ampun.

Itachi yang sudah sampai dilantai atas ternyata tidak langsung melangkah kekamarnya. Ia malah menyimpang ke arah kamar sasuke dan mulai mendorong pintu kamar sasuke dengan sangat pintunisasi.

"otouto my honey buddy sweety. Anikimu yang cakep ini datang," teriak itachi alay. Ia mengedarkan pandangan keseluruh kamar sasuke tapi kamar itu kosong tak berpenghuni. Suasananya amat sangat gelap. Aura hitam peka terlihat jelas diseluruh penjuru.

"otouto?," panggil itachi pelan ia masuk kedalam kamar itu. namun tiba-tiba pintu kamar itu tertutup. Pandangan itachi langsung mengelap karena tempat itu tak terdapat penerangan sedikitpun.

"otouto?,"panggil itachi mulai takut. Itachi mengedarkan pandangannya. Dipojokkan dekat pintu masuk ia melihat siluet sasuke berdiri dengan aura kelam sambil memegang sebuah gunting. Sontak itachi yang melihatnya takut bukan main.

"aaaapa yang kau lakukan otouto? Kenapa bawa gunting segala?," tanya itachi mulai gemetar. Namun sasuke tidak menjawab bahkan menyahutpun tidak.

"jangan membuatku takut otouto, kamu gak mau membunuh clan uchiha yang caem inikan? Jangan billang loe mau gantiin kakak loe untuk membunuh seluruh klan uchiha." Ucap itachi sinting.

#CLIK#

Tiba-tiba lampu dikamar sasuke hidup. Dan terlihatlah tubuh sasuke dengan jelas yang kini berdiri didepan tempat sampah dekat pintu sambil guntingin beberapa kertas.

"heh? Loe ngapain otouto?," tanya itachi menghampiri sasuke yang kini diterpa nestapa. Sasuke tak menjawab. Lalu itachi menghampiri adik tercintanya itu dan terlihat sasuke kini menggunting beberapa lembaran photo menjadi kecil namun anehnya yang ia potong menjadi kecil adalah gambar sendiri sementara ada sebagian photonya masih utuh dan berisi naruto semua dengan berbagai ekspresi.

" jadi?," tanya itachi rada bingung dengan tingkah anak satu ini

"aku putus dengan naruto," ucap sasuke singkat dan melanjutkan aksi gunting menguntingnya.

"kok bisa?," tanya itachi lagi

" tidak tahu,"

"terus ngapain loe guntingin photo loe sendiri jadi kecil-kecil sedang photo naruto loe biarin utuh?," tanya itachi yang ke sekian kalinya. (banyak tanya loe chi)

"sebenarnya suke mau potong photo naru juga tapi gak tega dan kau tahu bukan kalau aku sangat cinta sama naru jadi gak bisa aku ngebuang tentang dirinya dan semua butuh proses," curhat sasuke murung.

" yaudach dach sana loe guntingin terus gue mau mandi," ucap itachi ngeloyor pergi dan gak peduli.

TBC

**siihat namikaze natsumi**oke... oke saya akan perbaiki. Makasih ya sarannya. :D

** hanazawa kay **sip sip :D

**uzumakinamikazehaki**oke...oke makasih. Itachi disini memang sangat amat 00C :D

** yunaucii **ah masa'? saya tidak tahu kalau fic ini memiliki kemiripan dengan milik author lain. Tapi suer dech ini asli pemikiran saya. Naru lagi kesambet #plaak. Gak kok, ini masih jadi rahasia tentang naru kenapa. :D

**Vianycka Hime**hehehe...gomen. saya masih baru. Jadi masih perlu berlajar. Makasih sarannya. :D

**Hikari No OniHime**saya juga gak tahu. Padahal di file konno bener kok gak kayak gitu. Hemmmz..perlu diselidiki nich. (tampang detektif). Makasih ya sarannya :D

**chapie 2 udach jadi. Yeyyyyy#. Ini gue selipin humor dikit biar rada fresh gitu. Hehehe. Lanjut? Please ripiu-nya ya!**


	3. Chapter 3

**RAIFU**

**Chapie 3**

" sepertiga dari volume udara dibumi adalah oksigen. dan menurut bentuknya oksigen tersendiri dibagi menjadi 2 yaitu O2 dan O3. Kalian tahu apa itu O3? Sasuke apa kau tahu," tanya asuma sensei yang langsung membangunkan sasuke dalam lamunan panjangnya.

"ia sensei?,"

"aku lihat kau terus melamun uchiha-san. Apa kau mendengar apa yang aku katakan? Coba kau jelaskan sedikit kepadaku," tanya asuma sensei dengan wajah datar. Dan semua siswa tahu kalau asuma sensei sedang begini itu artinya ia baru bertengkar dengan istrinya(?).

'ck, dia bilang apa tadi. Sial ini semua gegara naruto,' batin sasuke yang meruntuki dirinya yang terus saja melamun hingga mengabaikan semua penjelasan asuma sensei.

"ssst..Ssst, Sasuke..sasuke," bisik seseorang kepada sasuke. Sontak sasuke melirik kearah sumber suara yang ternyata berasal dari sakura teman satu kelasnya yang duduk tepat dibelakang bangkunya.

"asuma sensei bertanya tentang O3," baisik sakura lagi. Dan itu terdengar jelas ditelinga sasuke.

"bagaimana sasuke kau bisa menjelaskan sedikit tentang apa yang tadi aku jelaskan?," tanya asuma sensei.

"O3 merupakan salah satu jenis oksigen yang terdapat dipermukaan bumi atau sering kita sebut sebagai lapisan bisa kita sebuat juga dengan nama ketebalan 0,03 mm . dan merupakan gas yang melindungi bumi dari dari paparan sinar ultraviolet yang dihasilkan matahari," jawab sasuke dengan tegas. Dan membuat seluruh murid berdecak kagum karena sasuke bisa menjawab padahal jelas-jelas daritadi sasuke tidak mendengarkan.

"baiklah cukup. Aku harap kau tahu apa kesalahanmu dan terima kasih," ucap asuma sensei mulai melanjutkan pelajaran.

OooOooO

"jadi apa yang terjadi?," tanya seorang gadis bersuarai merah muda mendekati sasuke yang tidak beranjak dari kelas meskipun ini sudah waktu jam makan siang.

"hn," ucap sasuke melirik sakura sekilas dan mulai berkutat lagi dengan novel bahasa jerman yang kini berada di sebelah tangan uchiha bungsu aka sasuke.

"apa karena naruto?," tanya sakura mendudukkan dirinya dibangku kosong tempat duduk naruto samping sasuke tak merespon ia tetap diam saja dan mengfokuskan dirinya pada buku bacaannya.

" hah? Kau menyebalkan sasuke,ada seorang gadis cantik mengajakmu bicara justru kau abaikan ,bukankah itu kurang ajar?," ucap sakura lagi untuk memancing sasuke agar bicara. Namun yang terjadi justru sasuke bertambah bungkam.

"baiklah-baiklah. Aku mengerti. Biar nanti sepulang sekolah aku akan datang kerumah naruto dan menanyakannya naruto akan menjawab meski sedikit,"kata sakura hendak beranjak dari samping sasuke.

" aku putus dengan naruto," kata sasuke menghentikan langkah sakura. Sakura terdiam sejenak.

"dan itu tanpa alasan,"lanjut sasuke menutup bukunya dan melepaskan kacamatanya. Sakura membalikkan tubuhnya dan benar saja. pemandangan didepan sakura nampak bukan hal nyata. Sasuke kini menutup wajahnya dengan punggung tangan sebelah kanan nya dan aliran kristal bening terlihat membasahi saja sakura menghampiri sasuke duduk disamping sasuke. Mengelus-elus punggung sasuke.

"maaf aku tidak tahu," ucap sakura berusaha membuat sasuke lebih tegar. Ya buruk sekali ketika melihat orang yang kau sayangi menangis dan kau sudah berusaha melepasnya untuk bahagia dengan orang lain. Tapi yang terlihat orang yang ia sayangi terluka dan menangis tepat didepan matanya.

OooOooO

"fotosintesis! Fotisntesis!fotosintesis!fotosintesis," ucap seseorang berulang-ulang. Ia nampak duduk pundung dipojokkan dan terus mengulang kata'fotosintesis' seolah hanya itu saja kata-kata yang bisa ia keluarkan.

"berhentilah berlaku seperti itu fuga-anata. Dan kumohon masukkalah jangan terus disini. Kau tahu setidaknya kau harus istrirahat,tanaman tidak bisa tumbuh hanya dalam beberapa jam saja," perintah mikoto pada suaminya yang sibuk dengan kelakuan anehnya.

"fotosintesis!fotosintesis!fotosintesis!fotosintesis!fotosintesis!," ucap fugaku terus menerus dan mengabaikan ucapan mikoto. Mikoto akhirnya mulai memghela nafas lelah. Tidak ada gunanya jika menyuruh seorang fugaku-dengan hobi barunya-untuk berhenti dengan apa yang mulai ia senangi.

OooOooO

'aku harus menemui naruto,' batin sakura terlihat tergesa-gesa berjalan. Ia menyusuri jalan setapak. Dan dalam pikirannya ia berharap naruto memiliki alasan yang jelas. Dan jujur saja sakura tak rela jika sasuke terluka dan itu membuatnya marah. Selama berkutat dengan pikirannya sakura telah sampai disebuah rumah sederhana dengan cat oranye mendominasi.

#TING-TUNG

"siapa?," sebuah suara nampak ter gesa-gesa menghampiri pintu.

" aku teman naru_chan. haruno sakura," ucap sakura tersenyum. Dan beberapa detik kemudian pintu pemilik rumah oranye itu terbuka dan menampakkan seorang pria eerrrr manis dengan menggunakan apron dan disebelah tangannya terdapat sebuah pisau daging besar.

"anu... aku teman naru_chan," ucap sakura sekali lagi dengan tersenyum paksa namun juga takut karena tampang garang kyuubi yang tentu saja pisau yang ada ditangan kyuubi.

"masuklah," ucap kyuubi berusaha ramah.

"maaf kalau rumahku berantakan. Kau tahu akhir-akhir ini aku sibuk. Apalagi ditambah keadaan naruto yang kurang sehat. Jadi sedikit lebih merepotkan dari biasanya," curhat kyuubi.

"oohhh, naru_chan dimana?," tanya sakura sedikit prihatin pada keadaan kyuubi dan rumahnya yang bisa dibilang berantakan-sangat-.

" dia ada dilantai 2. Sebelah kanan pintu warna putih. Kau bisa langsung masuk kesana. Tidak perlu sungkan."

,"hm(menanggukkan kepala),arigatou dan permisi," ucap sakura pergi kelantai 2 yang sebelumnya membungkuk sebagai tanda terimakasih.

OooOooO

#TOK TOK TOK

"naru-chan," panggil sakura dari luar kamar segera saja dia putar kenop pintu dan yang pertama kali dalam ia lihat adalah seorang pemuda pirang berbaring. Kamarnya sangat rapi. Jendela dibiarkan terbuka. Menampakkan kilau jingga dari surya yang akan terbenam berberapa waktu lagi.

"naru_chan, kau baik-baik saja," ucap sakura khawatir. Namun naruto hanya diam. Naruto masih membuka matanya hanya saja nampak mata itu kosong. Bagai jasad kehilangan rohnya.

"jika kau membuka jendela seperti ini justru kau akan sakit," lanjut sakura mencairkan suasana yang hampa. Segera sakura berjalan kearah jendela dan menutupnya serta memasang gorden warna putih polos yang memang terpasang disana. Setelahnya sakura duduk di kursi meja belajar milik naruto. Oh ayolah siapa yang tidak akan capek kalau daritadi dia terus berjalan tanpa ada istirahat sedikitpun. Segera saja sakura mengedarkan pandangan keseluruh kamar naruto. Ini adalah kunjungan pertama sakura kekamar naruto. Ia tak pernah tahu bocah cempreng berisik seperti naruto memiliki kamar dengan warna biru soft. Dengan warna putih dibagian langit-langitnya. Sebuah rak buku dengan buku-buku yang entah apa saja isinya lalu lemari besar dengan cermin besar yang berada disamping pintu sebelah kanan dan meja kecil dekat ranjang naruto. Kamar yang terlalu biasa saja untuk ukuran anak berisik dan hyperaktif seperti naruto. Di dindingnya pun tidak ada hiasan seperti poster maupun bingkai photo. Benar-benar polos. Tidak seperti dirinya yang dipenuhi dengan gambar-gamber hello kitty dan penyanyi favoritnya, bea2st

"permisi," sebuah suara membuat sakura tersadar dari lamunannya.

"ah iya," ucap sakura berdiri dari keadaan duduknya.

"maaf menganggu, ini aku bawakan kue(apel) dan minuman dingin(apel) untukmu. Silahkan makan aku akan membereskan rumah," kata kyuubi sopan dan pergi meninggalkan sakura. Setelah kyuubi pergi sakura langsung mencomot kue (apel) dan meminum minuman dingin(apel) dari kyuubi.

'kakak naruto ternyata baik sekali, ya,' batin sakura gak tahu sifat asli kyuubi. Setelah menghabiskan beberapa(hampir semua, sisa 1) kue,sakura melirik kearah naruto yang terus diam dengan selimut membungkus sebagian tubuhnya.

"naruto,"panggil sakura lembut.

"ada apa denganmu? Kenapa kau jadi begini? Kau seperti bukan seorang naruto. Sich berisik, ceroboh,bodoh, aneh, dan suka berbuat jahil dan mungkin kau satu-satunya orang yang bisa membuat sasuke seperti itu. terluka dan merana," ucap sakura yang sebelumnya ceria jadi murung.

"jawab aku naruto," kata sakura lagi. Naruto tak merespon seolah ia memang tak mendengar satu patah katapun yang keluar dari mulut sakura.

OooOooO

"tadaima," salam seorang gadis bersurai merah baru saja pulang dari rumah naruto. Matanya nampak sembab. Bibirnya sedikit bengkak. Dan wajah memerah.

"okaeri," balas ibu sakura.

"darimana saja kau sakura? Kenapa baru pulang jam segini," teriak ibu sakura melirik kearah jam dinding yang kini menunjukkan pukul 5 sore.

"maaf bu," kata sakura serak.

"ada apa,dear? Kenapa menangis," ucap ibu sakura menghampiri sakura yang kini membeku ditengah ruang tamu.

"hiks...hiks.. ibu! Hiks..hiks," tiba-tiba saukra memeluk ibunya. Dan membuat ibu sakura sedikit kebingungan.

**Flashback**

"jawab aku naruto,"

"sakura, " panggil naruto serak.

"...," sakura tak menjawab hanya menatap naruto.

"kalau kau disuruh memilih,Kau pilih siapa keluargamu atau sahabatmu?," tanya naruto ambigu.

"pertanyaan macam apa itu,tak masuk akal," ucap sakura sinis.

"kau mungkin akan menjawab keluargamu.,iakan? Tapi kalau aku bagaimana sakura? Aku tak bisa memilih? semuanya lenyap tanpa sempat aku memilih?. aku tak kuat lagi sakura. Hidup tapi seperti mati. Sakura bisa aku minta tolong padamu,"

"...," sakura tak menganggukan kepalanya maupun mengelengkan kepalanya dia hanya diam.

" tolong jaga sasuke untukku, aku benar-benar tidak kuat lagi sakura. Aku sakit sakura," ucap naruto meletakkan tangannya didepan dada.

"aku ingin sasuke bahagia bersama orang yang tulus mencintainya bukan orang lemah sepertiku. Aku sudah cukup membuat sasuke menderita karenaku yang tak becus ini," lanjut naruto mulai mengeluarkan air mata namun ekspresinya tak sedikitpun berubah.

"sakura...

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Aku ingin mengakhiri hidupku. Kumohon jangan katakan itu pada siapapun. Hanya itu permintaanku untukmu dan satu-satunya. Dan berjanjilah kau akan terus menyembunyikannya," senyum naruto miris menoleh kearah sakura dengan linangan air mata yang tak terbendung lagi.

"dan sasuke menjadi milikmu,"lanjut naruto lagi.

**Flashback End**

**OooOooO**

Sakura merendam hampir seluruh badannya pada ofuro. Tubuhnya lelah. Sangat lelah. Dan hari ini begitu sulit . siapa sangka naruto sich berisik dan aneh itu bisa bersikap seperti kehilangan harapan. Dan matanya menunjukkan kekosongan dan penderitaan yang begitu mendalam. Kepribadian naruto yang sebenarnya sungguh berbeda dengan kesehariannya. Berkepribadian ganda? Entahlah yang pasti saat ini sakura dilanda kebingung. Permintaan naruto yang sungguh menguntungkan untuknya dan menyakitkan untuk semua orang yang menyayangi naruto. Apakah sakura harus bersikap egois? Dan memiliki sasuke hanya untuk dirinya sendiri.

" Tapi...apakah aku bisa?," ucap sakura merendam setengah wajahnya pada ofuro.

**TBC**

**Akhirnya selesai juga. Chapie 3 hehehe. Dichapter selanjut tergantung sama keputusan sakura. Saya senang. Ngegalau bersama sakura. Huahahaha... bagaimana kalau endingnya AnGst? Setuju/ please review!**

**Dan maaf ya atas keterlembatan update**

**Terima kasih atas repiu dari :**

**Vinanycka Hime,**

Sasu and naru putus gara-gara hmmfpttttt...,"(mulut dibekep) sama sasuke. (sssstttt...elo ember banget sich kon, itukan masih rahasia 'said sasuke.)

Oke...oke..#niru gaya lee dan guru gay. Maaf ya karena sasuke pelit, kikir,dan...(death glare sasuke) sedikit baik hati -banyakkan jahatnya- jadi alasan putus masih dirahasiakan jikapun dengan baca chapter ini anda mengerti tapi pura-pura aja gak ngerti oke. Thanks ripiunya ya

**Uzumakinamikazehaki, **

Ia sasuke cinta mati sama naru, ya walaupun naru cinta sama gue #dibacok sasuke.

Itu itachi gak nyuruh sasuke mandi kok, itachi ninggalin sasuke dengan aktivitas memotong dan dipotong (?) untuk mandi. Maklum dia baru pulang kerja jadi rada bau gitu.

Makasih untuk ripiunya

**hanazawa kay, **

saya semangat kok tenang aja, tapi lagi sibuk karena ujian berkepanjangan yang gak selesai-selesai jadi kehilang inspirasi. Makasih ya repiunya

**mifta cinya.**

Itachi di fic ku bakal jadi alayer. Ketua dari oraganisasi alay #plak ('elo bicara apa si kon, gue gak alay tahu'said itachi sambil bakar menyan. 'buat apa loe bakar menyan'said konno 'buat nyantet loe' said itachi)

Naru baik-baik aja kok. Dia cuman depresi aja. Dibayang-bayangi rasa bersalah seumur hidupnya pasti bikin stres. Ya kan?.

Thank's ripiunya ya.


End file.
